


Testing

by ShutUpGinger (Chameowmile)



Series: Old Stories [2016] [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Detective!Hux, M/M, Prostitute!Kylo, but still an AU, takes place in the star wars Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameowmile/pseuds/ShutUpGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to "Crimson"</p><p>Hux takes Kylo to visit the doctor, to get some tests done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> A TON of people wanted me to write more to this series, so I thought I'd type this up real quick while I was sitting around  
> Expect more soon, hopefully

It’s odd.

Somehow, wearing these robes feels more vulnerable than simply being naked.

They’re simple and black, and make him feel as if he’s supposed to be mourning something.

Hux picked them up from a nearby shop, simply because Kylo, no, simply because _Ben_ had complained of a chill the day prior. Now, as he’s being gently escorted by the detective, into a covered speeder, and to the physician’s, he feels small and unsightly.

He draws the hood of his robes over his head, ignoring the many news bulletins that scatter the streets, and is glad that he doesn’t understand the script accompanying them, because he’s not certain what he’d like them to say, with the way they plaster pictures of himself as a child across them.

“Long lost prince, found locked away in a whore house.” He mumbles, causing Hux to flinch slightly, and glance over.

“Nobody knows _where_ you’ve been. Kidnapping is the only statement that has been given.”

“I imagine people can fill in the blanks.” He mutters dryly, studying one of the images momentarily, before it flicks away to the news reporter discussing it. “I’m just glad nobody knows what I look like now.”

“No photos will be taken of you without your permission.”

“Assuming the news reporters don’t catch on to the fact that a certain well known detective is the one heading my case.”

“They won’t. I’m not actually all that well known. I work from the shadows. Other people take the credit.”

“That sounds shitty.”

“It is. Until someone puts a revenge hit on the fake detective.” He smirks, in a way that makes Ben’s stomach feel sick.

“That’s horrible.”

“It is, but nobody’s died yet. I catch the bad guys before there can be trouble.”

“Then I hope, for your conscience’s sake, that your good luck keeps.”

“As do I.” He agrees softly.  
***

The medical center is about as uncomfortable, clinical, and sharp-edged as Ben had been expecting. He’s never been fond of doctors, and as a result, Snoke always hired a house-doctor, so that he could get his checkups in his own room.

He’d been unwilling to see the physician today as well, because he saw one just last week, but according to Hux, the doctor whom Ben has been seeing for the past few years was not a real doctor, and was merely sent in to make them all feel better about their health.

It also seems that the implants they all had to prevent disease spread expired years ago, and in some cases were not effective at all, so that many of the other Crimsons are now being treated for diseases.

The record keeping in the brothel was also atrocious, so it’s expected that, while most Crimson brothels have fairly respectable client bases, their _own_ clients were unregulated, and likely weren’t respectable or disease free in any way.

On top of it, it seems that Ben is the only one in the entire house who was registered as an actual Crimson, because it meant that, with him being the first member, that the brothel could be registered as a training school, with him as the alleged teacher.

The others were simply whores, and he’s not sure how he’s supposed to feel about that.

It’s safe to say, though, that with every new discovery he finds, Ben just gets angrier and angrier with his old master.

They arrive at the doctor’s office quickly, Hux accompanying him inside, despite his dismay, and sitting down on the other side of a privacy curtain, while Ben settles as well, onto the table it covers.

The neatly organized room, and the chilly air, make his heart pound with anxiety, and as the doctor steps in, he feels more exposed than he ever has in the past.

At least in the brothel he knew what to expect.

Here they’re just poking and prodding at him, with the soul intention of finding something _wrong_.

For the first time in years, he feels the urge to cover himself, and is thankful when the doctor allows him to keep the robes on, since they’re loose fitting and easy to work under.

He holds his breath for a considerable number of the tests, face burning with embarrassment, and practically scrambles off the table to bundle back up once he’s been dismissed.

He tucks and reties his robes tightly, too flustered to bother getting dressed the rest of the way, and pulls his hood back up to hide his burning cheeks while Hux goes to stand, stretching and yawning as he moves.

He seems minimally interested in Ben as he passes, and nods to the doctor, who has begun feeding the tests to a droid, which will, presumably, give them their results.

After a moment of tense silence, it beeps, and ejects a small metal card with a punch in the top, which is then inserted into a viewport in the droid’s head, and used to display his results on the wall.

“No major disease, from the looks of it.” The doctor says. “You have a minor urinary tract infection, which can be treated quickly, some internal scarring which shouldn’t cause you too much trouble, some bones which healed poorly, including one in your right ear which may require an operation, a vitamin C deficiency, and low iron levels in your blood. Some diet changes will help you start feeling better, and it wouldn’t hurt to gain some weight, but otherwise, you’re healthy as can be.”

Ben exhales quietly, and nods. He already knew about the iron.

“He liked to keep some of us anemic, because it made us look pale, and weakened our grips on the clients.”

Hux makes a face at that, reminding Ben that these sorts of life experiences really aren’t considered normal by the general public. “Really?”

He nods hesitantly. “The more slightly built boys get fed milk and cream to make them soft and feminine. But once I started getting older, he decided my skin reddened too easily, and that I was too tall to pull off innocent, so he focused more on intensifying the contrast between my skin and hair, to make me more regal. I was forbidden from going outside without covering, because he was afraid my hair would bleach and my skin would darken, and he didn’t like how I looked when I was flushed from the heat on top of it.”

The detective is still looking a little disgusted by that prospect, but he seems to just shake that thought away, as he instead turns to the doctor, and sighs.

“Will we be removing the force-suppressor today?”

They shake their head.

“It wouldn’t be wise to do it without the presence of a jedi. It’s impossible to say what removing it after so long would do to him.”

Hux nods tensely, teeth grinding with consideration, and finally turns to Ben.

“We’ll leave now. I’ll show you to your temporary home.”

“Will I be with the others?”

“Somewhat. You’ll all be in the same apartment complex. However, you’ll each have your own home, so any intermingling would be up to you.”

“How long will I be there?”

“Until you’re ready to return to your family.”

He shivers at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to like and Kudos


End file.
